Vampire and Human Love
by lifemaker1
Summary: Trigger and Ellie were split up at 18 years and haven't seen each other in 6 years what will happen when they see each other again. Love? Happily Ever After? Maybe! Or maybe not ! Please R&R!


**My love for my Ellie Carson! My love for my Trigger Masen!**

**By: Kelliegh Armstrong**

**Trigger Pov **

I opened my eyes to a bright morning in Yermo, California. I looked to my right. Ugh! That bitch Chanel again. How come I always seem to wake up in bed with her? I never used to be this much of a man whores in till me and my Ellie got take away from each other. And yes I still call her my Ellie because she will always be mine! I remember perfectly how it happened... Her dad didn't like me and frankly I didn't like him either. I was 19 and a rebel, Ellie was my life and more. Ellie was 18 and the sweetest thing in the world, I was also her life and more. We were in love! People used to say "you can't fall in love that young" oh but we did and they know that now... One morning I went to go get her like I always did, but she wasn't there. The gardener told me they packed up and moved far away during the night, because Mr. Carson didn't like the love between me and my Ellie... Chanel moaned and rolled over and said "Good morning, Baby!" Snapping me back to reality of life. Chanel has pale hazel eyes and Bleach blonde hair (obviously not her really color!) that's cut into a bob I think? She's a short little thing. Not much my taste never has been. My response was cold "I told you to never call me that bitch now get out of my apartment and you might as well _never _come back!" I used a little emphasis on the word _NEVER. _"Well Humph! I guess I won't come back again then! You know what Fuck You!" Chanel stormed out but just before she was out I yelled "You already have multiple times skank!" I Know that wasn't right but I really don't care. She'll get over it. I didn't love her I loved Ellie. I sat in bed for a while amusing over how stupid and drunk I was that I didn't even notice that I was bring home Chanel and not another hot chick from the bar. How could I be such a drunk and a man-whore? Well losing Ellie had really hurt me I guess. I can't believe with out noticing I was trying to find Ellie's replacement. But there was no replacement for my Ellie! I'm a completely idiot! I bet Ellie wouldn't do that to me even if she didn't love me anymore. And I hoped she still loved me… I was now 25 years old and it has been 6 years since I have last seen the love of my life... Ellie.

**Ellie Pov**

I woke up to the guy I think I love but I'm not so sure because this is the guy my dad approved of... so I don't know if this is forced love I have for Michael. I still wonder everyday about my love for Trigger it was still there the love I mean. I was taken to live in a small town named Orting in Washington when I was 18. It was so hidden that I know why Trigger hasn't come for me yet. It's because he doesn't know it exists. I also wonder if he remembers me at all. And if he remembers finding me gone that next morning? I know I remember everything from that night when my dad dragged me off to Forks... "Ellie... Ellie wake up now!" My dad Carl was saying that night. "Dad? What time is it?" I looked at the clock it was 1: 40 P.M. "What are you doing up this late?" I asked in confusion and sleepiness. "We got to go Ell we are leaving this place." Carl said I stared at my dad dumb stricken. "What? I don't even get to say goodbye?" I choked out while the tears started running down my face. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me and Trigger! Michael Moaned and rolled over and said "Good morning, Baby!" I was pulled back from my memories. "Good morning." I said less cheerful than him, it was almost actually cold tone of voice. "You okay babe? Was last night not wonderful? I just love your dad Baby!" Michael said happily. I was not happy at all anymore and that's how I knew it was forced love towards Michael. At this point was when I always compared them; Michael has long black hair, brown eyes like me, a way to built body and was really really tall with a smart ass attitude. Trigger has bronze hair to die for, killer green eyes, a perfect built body, and was only a head taller than me with a the perfect bad boy attitude that only cared for me. I'm always hoping that he still felt the same way as he did then like I did now. Which of course thinking about that made me think about how I looked. I'm 5'8 long blonde hair that was a little ways farther down than the middle of my back but not quiet to my hips with black tips that were an experiment because Michael wanted it. Also very deep blue eyes that I have been told that could break everyone's heart in one flutter. I have a very small frame with a large chest and nice sized butt, I think. But this one girl Macy in gym class once told me I had "a fat ass." Macy was just upset that I was offered head cheerleader spot and she wasn't, so I took no offence to the rude comment. I'm now 24 years old and it has been 6 long years since I was taken away from the love of my life... Trigger.

**Trigger Pov**

I slowly got up from my bed to take a shower. Once the water was running down my body, my thoughts traveled back to where they left off when Chanel interrupted them. I dropped to my knees almost crying "No how could this have happened?" Suddenly I got up and ran I don't know where I was running to I just ran. I realized I was running to Ellie's mom's house. Ellie's mom and dad split up when she was 5 years old. Carl got custody. He made lies and fake proof so Ellie's mother wouldn't get her daughter. Carl's good with the cop kind of stuff even though he's just a janitor for the bills books company, which publishes books. When I got to Jaycee's house I just pushed the door open she doesn't mind she liked me unlike Carl. "Where- Where did he take her?" I yelled. "What are you talking about Trigger?" Jaycee answered. "You know where Carl took Ellie, you know tell me now!" I kept yelling in pain. "I can't tell you that Trigger I'm sorry he'll kill you and if you love Ellie you won't go and get yourself killed." Jaycee said in a very caring voice. That's when I broke down. I was crying, snot and the whole bit on Jaycee's rug. I couldn't stop murmuring "Why me? Why my Ellie?" Another interruption! The doorbell... I got out of the shower wrapped a towel around me and went to answer the door. I looked out the peep hole. Jaycee? I opened the door. "Jaycee what are you doing here?" I asked sounding confused. "Trigger I think it's time I tell you about Ellie." Jaycee said in a calm voice. Everything was crashing in around me. Was Ellie alright? My first comprehendible thought was formed. Then came 'what if she's not?' 'What if she was dead or in a coma?' I tried talking myself into she was just fine but couldn't quiet do it to save my life.

**Trigger Pov**

"Really are you sure? Your not just yanking' my chain?" I said starting to freak out. I've wanted this ever since she was taken from me. "Yes Trigger I'm going to tell you. You have suffered enough. And also because I don't like the boy she's going to marry. You also deserve to be together what Carl did 6 years ago was responsible and childish." Jaycee said. "You're my favorite ALWAYS!" I hugged her hard. My heart was pounding out my chest. "Well Thank You Trigger are you going to..." She pointed into my apartment. I was confused. "Let me in so I can tell you?" She finished saying. "Oh yea right! Yea sure come on in." I murmured. We walked to my couch and sat down. "Tell me everything please!" I pleaded with her. "I plan to okay? Now be quiet and I will tell you." She muttered. "Okay." Was all I said so I could listen to her. "Ellie lives in Forks, Washington, she is engaged, she looks the same but a little older, she doesn't look truly happy like she was with you, her future husband is an ass I don't like him, she needs you Trigger and you only, her dad is a prick and I don't think he will ever stop being that way." When she was done talking I asked two questions. "Do you think she still loves me? And are you sure she's not happy with her boyfriend?" "I think she still does but you'll have to find out. Yes I'm very sure she's not happy with him, she never smiles with him." Jaycee answered my questions. "I've got to go that's all I needed to tell you. Bye Trigger good luck!" Jaycee got off the couch and walked to the door and opened it. "Bye Jaycee thank you! So much! For everything." I had to pack and get my Ellie back! I went to my closet and two pairs of Levis, Two t- shirts v- neck kind that showed my muscles extremely well, and a couple personal items also my tooth brush. I couldn't believe I was ready to go this fast, but then I looked down I only had a towel around my waist from shower which I was still not done with. So I hopped back in the shower remember a real happy time from when I first met Ellie. Ellie was 8 and I was 9. I walked straight up to her and said "Ewe you're a girl! You can't play!" "I can too!" She yelled and stomped on my foot. "Ow! Thanks a lot that hurt!" I said through my teeth. "Now can I Play?" She said lifting up her foot. "Yea yes you can!" I said shying away from her foot. "You know what you aren't half bad I like you!" I added as we walked to play kick ball together. We were best friends ever since. I got of the shower got dressed and headed to Orting, Washington.

** Ellie Pov**

I wish everyday that my dad Carl wouldn't have taken me away. I wanted so badly to go back and see Trigger, but I could never go back Carl and Michael would never let me go so I'm stuck here in till Trigger figures out where I'm at. Michael snuck up behind me and wrapped his hand around my waist. Squeezing me. Ugh! I hate that. "Hey there my little lady. I've found you!" Michael whispered. "Yea you did lucky you." I whispered unexcited. He kissed my cheek. I suddenly said "I'm going to take a drive." "You want me to come with babe? So. You know? I could drop you at work." Michael asked sounding worried. "NO... I mean no I wanna go by myself. Sorry. I'll just drive myself to work tonight." I said walking out the room to my car. "Okay." Was all I heard. I got my car and hopped in and peeled out. God I want Trigger back. My memories came back to where they left off... Carl (my dad) was pulling me down the stairs hurrying me down them. I almost fell but Carl caught before I did. I was still crying when he shoved me in the car. When we were driving to the airport we went past Trigger's house and I cried harder. We got to Washington at 5 in the morning. We pulled up to our house at 6. I hated it already it was to green and wet. I knew fighting with my dad would get me no where. So I didn't fight it. I cried, I screamed, I wouldn't talk to him for days. Then I knew if that didn't work nothing would. I started to cry so I shook the memories away and pulled over. When I did that I cried more. It took a good half an hour before I stopped crying and drove to work. I work at a book store. I love it because I'm with the one thing that never disappoints me. I love reading I must get it from my mother. My father Carl only reads the newspaper. I sell books, stock books, and sort through them till my shift is over which I wish was longer. I drive home hoping Michael isn't there with Carl. I get there and just my luck look who's there Carl with Michael. I ignored them and got in a shower. After that we went to the diner like every other day. Carl and Michael ignored me like always but I was okay with it. I was used to it. They got up to leave I told them I would be right there so we could go home again. As they walked out. I just sat there with my head on the table relaxing. Michael and my father bunch my nerves into wands every time I'm around them. I can't keep them waiting so I get up and head for the sliver Mercedes Carl's pride and joy.

**Trigger Pov**

I walked into this little old fashioned restaurant but its more like a diner in Orting as two guys walked out. I thought I recognized the older man, but I'm not sure so head for the counter. I stopped at the counter and asked for a cup of coffee and to see if anybody knew where I could find Ellie Carson. I look around the place not many people here but three men talking and a girl with her head on the table. The lady handed me the cup of coffee and pointed to behind, to the girl walking out the door. Ellie? My Ellie? This could not be happening so fast. I tossed money on the counter that should cove for the coffee that I would now not drink. I turned around as I think the girl that might be Ellie walked out of the diner. "Ellie? Ellie Carson?" I said my voice almost cracking in excitement as I called after her. Oh My God my mind kept repeating over and over again. So many questions that needed to be answered. But we have time I reminded myself. We have to have time trying to calm my fears. I love her and she loves me hopefully? I took a step forward my body not really sure of how to react in this madness of a time it is. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs! Then I thought what if its not her and I miss heard Jaycee Ellie's mother and this wasn't where she was at all? Panic, fear! Crimpling my calm. But what if it is her what would I say 'Hi I finally found you!' No I couldn't because I technically didn't find her. Her mother Jaycee told me where to look. I need to breathe to get some air to chill the fuck out!

** Ellie Pov**

"Ellie? Ellie Carson?" This velvet smooth voice rang. I almost turned around when Michael grabbed me and pulled me to the car. "What are you doing? Some one was calling me!" I said as I tried to pull away. No use he's too strong for me. "Your dad said not to let you find out who that person was. That he would take care of him." Jacob said pushing me into the car. "Who was it Michael?" I yelled. "I can't tell you I'm Sorry!" He said sadly. "Fine marry my father then because I'm out!" I said as I jumped out of the car. Carl was yelling saying go away leave her alone! When I got closer I said "Dad who are you yelling at?" That's when I saw him... It was him. I knew it was he looked exactly the same as before I had to leave. He was gorgeous, no he was Trigger! I couldn't believe it. Trigger was here looking for me. I couldn't take it tears started to well up, my breathing was becoming shallow. It was too much to take in all at once so I... ran. I had to get away and there's no way I was going to go with Michael or Carl at the moment. As I was making my get a way when I heard "Ellie? Where are y-? Love?" Trigger's slippery smooth velvet voice said in a distraught tone. "Ellie get back here right now!" Carl started to yell at me. I heard car door slam and running foot steps. Hmm? I wonder who that is? "Michael leave me alone and do not follow me!" I screamed. When I got far enough into the forest. I stopped and sat down I was really tired. I heard a snap of a twig I turned my head in the direction of the noise and saw Trigger. I almost screamed when I saw him because I wasn't expecting him to be there. I was hoping it was a bear coming to eat me. But no it was Trigger My Trigger. "Love? You alright?" Trigger whispered softly.

**Trigger Pov**

"Love? You alright?" I whispered softly. "Yes just over whelmed." She said trying to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry! Maybe I should just go." I said not wanting to mean it. I started to turn away. When Ellie yells "take me with you?" "What? You wanna go with me but I thought this was a sign for me to disappear again out of your life?" I said shocked. "I want to go with I never want to be away from you again." Ellie said clearly. "Then let's go love!" I muttered in excitement. I offered my hand to help her up. My Ellie took my hand and I pulled she trip and fell on me. Knocking us both to the ground. My back hit the twigs, moss and dirt. While Ellie landed on me. "You okay?" I asked again. "Yeah at least I had a soft landing." She said then started giggling up a storm. It started to rain in that moment Ellie giggled even hard. Ellie always knew how to make grin like a stupid teenager that found his first true love. Well technically Ellie was his first and only true love. My Mu irn beatha da ns my mother Emma use to tell me. It's Irish Gaelic meaning a lifetime of love, or forever soul mate. This is why my mother said it to me, because she knew I was in love with Ellie. Then she abruptly stopped laughing. I love her laugh I thought wildly! Ellie stared at me and I stared at her. We didn't have to say anything to know what was going through our minds. We were making sure this wasn't a dream and everything was really happening around us. Our love for each other just fell back into place like we have never been separated at all. Her head started to lean down towards mine. Our lips were almost touching when we heard noises and saw flash lights. We started to laugh. We got up and I said "Come on lets go unless you've changed your mind?" "Nope haven't! Let's go." She whispered back. We ran in the opposite direction of the people which we knew was Carl and that one dude. Ellie and I got to my Volvo and got in and raced to her apartment. So she could get clothes and we could get gone.

**Trigger Pov**

Ellie directed the way to her and what I have now learned is Michael (the other dude) I have seen tonight apartment. I don't like this Michael much. But that doesn't matter because I'm with my Ellie! I've never been happier in my whole life. We arrive at the apartment I know there's going to be trouble I can feel it deep down in my bones. Right as the feeling comes Michael and Carl walk toward us. I guess we didn't beat them here. But I will fight for my Ellie! Ellie's eyes popped wide open when she noticed them. She shook lightly, I wanted to pull her to me and just tell her we're leaving now. I couldn't I knew there was things here she wants to take with her, her keepsakes. Michael and Carl both glared at the look of us both in the same car. I would glare back but that would only make things worse for Ellie. I don't want to hurt her. I want to take the pain away not cause it. Not wanting to hurt her reminds me of how when we first started going out, how I lied to her because we were in a fight. I told her that my purpose with her was to hurt her all along because our friend Lyndon convinced me of my feelings for Ellie. Lyndon also told me to go for it that he had a feeling she felt the same way. So I used that to hurt her because she was hurting me, but I told the truth in the end we stopped fighting and I promised I would never hurt her again. Lyndon died two days into the fight an overdose on Heroin. I still blame myself. He told me he was into heroin and that he was depressed but I was too busy with arguing with Ellie that I didn't really listen to my best friend.

**Ellie Pov**

OH DEAR LORD! God Damnit why don't they just get the picture? And leave me alone! "I'm sorry about this Trigger!" I said truthfully. I was really truly sorry my dad was a prick. "It's alright love, it will be fine they can't stop you, your 24 now." Trigger says strongly back to me. Him saying that to me just reassured me, my fear is not a valid one to have. "I'm not so sure Carl cares how old I am." I say weakly. "Just get out and we will face them together." He said grabbing and squeezing my hand tight. That really was the only thing that helped me get out of his camro bumblebee edition 2010. Just outside the car the vibe was very hostel. Carl and Michael were pissed! I started to shake all this anger was frightening and I just wanted to turn and run! Trigger squeezed my hand one more time. Trying to reassure me that it will be okay. I wasn't so sure the look on Carl's face when he saw our hands just added to the heat and tension. Trigger! Trigger! I was screaming in my head willing him to hear my thoughts as if that was possible. I bit my lip to hard and my lip began to began to bleed I could taste it in mouth on my tongue. Trigger's nose flared. It looked as if he was breathing in through his nose before speaking. Then all of a sudden Trigger spoke the first words….

**Trigger Pov**

I sniffed the air and I could smell Ellie's blood. I glanced out the corner of my eyes and saw that she had bit her lip to where it was bleeding. I had to control my desire so I started speaking to distract myself." We are just here to get Ellie's stuff and then we will be on our way. So I would appreciate it if you would not try and stop us." I said in a very determined and strong voice even though I didn't feel it as much as it sounded. "We won't stop you from leaving right now but she is not going anywhere!" Carl paused obviously too pissed to talk. Then spoke again under more control now. "Ellie here is engaged to Michael and she is staying with him." Carl finally finished his statement. "I'm 24 years old!" Ellie screeched to Carl more enraged then before. She was done with his shit it was clear as if she had said it out loud. It was written across her face she was leaving and she didn't care what Carl or Michael thought. "And you will not stop me I already broke off the engagement earlier tonight with Michael." She finished walking to the stairs. Before turning back and saying "Trigger, Will you come up with me please?" "Yes, love." Was what I said when I started walking past a surprised Michael and Carl.

**Trigger Pov**

We had made it up the stairs. I think this might actually work we might actually get to leave. Ellie might actually get to see her mother Jaycee. She might actually best of all get to be with me forever. "Ellie, love we should really hurry." I said just above a whisper. "Alright darling I will hurry as fast as I can." Ellie in a calm relaxed voice said. Carl and Michael aren't around so she isn't annoyed anymore. I looked at every single detail in that apartment not missing anything. I wanted to know how my Bella has lived for the last six years. I saw all the pictures with her fake smiles and Jacob obviously all smiles even though Ellie didn't love him. Her and his knick knacks of flowers and footballs, basketballs, and baseballs. The kitchen table with cards and beer cans all over it from Carl and Michael, Michael didn't like beer she has tried it once before with me. Too bitter tasting for my Ellie. Chips and popcorn on the couch probably from a previous game Ellie did not partake in watching, she doesn't like sports of any kind she's to clumsy for her own good. More beer cans on the coffee table (Carl & Michael again) and one bottle of water from Ellie obviously.

**Ellie Pov**

I watched Trigger look around with a stunned look on his face probably wondering how I could live this way. I'd wonder that too if it wasn't my life. Then I remembered I had to hurry because I and Trigger needed to leave right away. I wonder where Trigger lives now? Does he still live with his mom (Emma) and his dad (Jared)? Oh I loved them. If he doesn't where does he live? What does it looked like? Well, I guess I will see it soon. "Almost done sweetheart?" Trigger said pondering through a stack of news Turbine (A Washington news paper). "Yes I am." I said Shoving my toothbrush in my bag. Would I miss Forks, Washington? Would I have a good relationship with Jaycee my mom? I sure hope so... "I'm re-." I was about to say when the door bursted open as Michael and Carl came through the door. Oh shit here comes trouble. "ELLIE ELIZABETH CARSON YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" Carl screeched from the kitchen. "He's right Ellie you can't leave me, you can't leave us!" Michael said in a loud sad voice. I almost pitied him for a second. All this fighting reminded me of how I found Lyndon in the bathtub with a needle sticking in his arm. Lyndon was fully clothed in a tub full of water lifeless not breathing blood trickling down his nose and mouth. Empty bottles of heroin on the floor. I remember screaming his name crying to scared to touch him I didn't want to feel the cold death of his hands as the last of the warmth disappears out of him. I dropped on my knees crying finding the note he left for whoever found him this way. Of course it had to be me! I didn't open it, I didn't call the police, I called Trigger. He came immediately. That was the one and only time I saw Trigger cry. He read the note I didn't and I still have no clue what it said today either. God I miss you Lyndon! Michael stepped forward and started reaching his hand out and then stopped dropped his and opened his mouth then closed it I rushed in to fill the silence. "Yeah right Michael there was never an US!" I said pointing back forth between me and him. "And, and I've never really ever loved you, could you really live like that for the rest of your life? Because I know I couldn't. I've always loved Trigger and I always will." I finished strong and what I said was true I felt it in my heart. "I could if you were the one I loved!" Michael insisted. "No Michael I wouldn't let you. And I can't live that with you and me hurting all the time. Plus I want to be with Trigger and live my life full and happy with him by my side. Dad…" I was about to finish but Carl interrupted. "No Bella You will…" He was saying but I needed to finish first. "NO! Dad I-" Carl interrupted again. "Ellie you wil-" I had to get him to pay attention to me! "NO! CARL LISTEN TO" I Yelled. "Me please I have something very important to say to you." I finished softy knowing I have his full attention. "Fine hurry finish what you have to say. I'm listening." Carl said. I explained why I had to leave with Trigger now, of course it's because I love him. At the end when I couldn't find the words Trigger cuted in and finished for me by saying…

**Trigger Pov**

"I love Ellie too, Carl. I will never hurt her if that's why you don't like me because you think I'm going to hurt her. But can't you see your hurting her by keeping her away from me." A perfect ending to what my Ellie had said. "Well… Trigger, Ellie I see your point but, still Ellie's not leaving I got custody not Jaycee." Carl shocked me and Ellie by what he just said. "Carl! Jaycee is a good person and Ellie should know her mom better than she does." Ellie was surprised when I said that to him. "Thank you, Trigger your right. I'm still leaving Dad. You can't change my mind." Ellie said firmly. "That's my girl stay strong, don't back down!" I whispered in her ear. Ellie grabbed my hand and pulled my forward. I guess we're leaving now. "Bye Dad. I'm sorry." Ellie said as she gave her dad a hug goodbye. That's when we went out the door and Ellie took one look back and the newly sad Jacob and Carl. Then looked forward again and we started walking again. We got in my Volvo and I started the engine. "You sure you made the right decision?" I asked cause I wasn't so sure anymore. "Yes Trigger I am very sure." My Ellie whispered in my ear as she gave me a kiss on the cheek with a smile on her beautiful face.

**Ellie Pov**

The trees, bushes and grass were a blur as we drove past. I'm nervous! Will I like her? Trigger says Jaycee is wonderful and I will love her. But I'm still not sure. Even when I was a child I didn't see her much because Carl hated her and didn't want me around my mother. Trigger lifts my hand kisses my hand. Love swells in my heart along with passion and need to try him out. It will take us a week to get to California. So I have plenty of time for both passion and worrying over my mother. "Trigger?" I whisper so quietly I think he doesn't hear me. But of course he does. "Yes, Love?" He answers back. "Can we stop I'm kind of hungry and-and I have to pee." My face was suddenly beat red and burning hot. It's awkward to say I have to use the bathroom to him. "Alright I'm hungry too. Maybe we should stop for the night? It's already getting dark." He said. We were in Orgen already and it almost 9 p.m. "That's a good idea." I said tiredly.

**Trigger Pov**

The only hotel in Northern part of Oregon we were in was a motel called Danny's Sleep Stop Motel. There are two three cars in the about ten parking spaces. Red windstar minis van with wash me all over it, a green Ford F 150 truck, and a black Z28 Camro. I went in and got us a room with two beds. I didn't know how Ellie would feel about sharing a bed so I got two. We got room B26 which doesn't make sense since there are only ten rooms. Must not get a lot of guests. The room was musty, dusty and damp. Faded blue blankets and pillow cases on the bed with mismatching curtains. It smells like someone lit a hundred different cigarettes and let the smoke be trapped in this room. I think about turning around and just sleeping in the car. But Ellie is still in the car she's still waiting to get out of car. I think she might be too scared to get out of my Volvo. I wave her over to the room. Ellie hesitates for just a moment. I start to walk to her. "Ellie love? Are you alright?" I whisper wrapping my arms around her waist.

**Ellie Pov**

"I'm alright... I'm just not sure... about this place... yet." I say clinging to him. Trigger kisses the top of my head and says "Silly silly Ellie I will always protect you! Always!" "I know but... I still worry! Sorry." I said just above a whisper. "No. no. n. no. NO! No apologizing for not doing anything wrong. Love, I understand its okay." He says sharply but gently to make his point. My heart squeezed with love and I was intensely aware of how much I still loved Trigger! I will love trigger and comfortable, happy electrified by him. All at the same time it's like having several things that give you all those feelings at once. That you don't want to ever lose. So you hold on for dear life so you won't lose any of that. I knew I would never get tired of this and that made me even happier! I'm almost in ecstasy I thought crazily. "Ellie you coming inside?" Trigger asked softly like sweet butter.

**Ellie Pov**

Laying in the small twin bed in the motel room I wonder why Trigger got two beds when I want one. I can hear a fire truck in the distance. Trigger is in the bathroom getting undressed. Hmm… I wonder what a site to see? I have no clue how to be seductive. But I'm going to try. I hope it works! Trigger came slowly out of the Bath Room. He's as gorgeous as ever. He lays down without saying word. That's when I decided to get up. Of course he says "What are you doing? Are you okay?" "I'm fine just fine just… dandy!" My face flaring bright red. I pull back his covers and slide in squeeze tight to his muscular side. Geez this bed is soooo small! I felt like to sardines in a very very small box that wasn't even meant for an half a person. Well it's just going to have to work with me.

**Trigger Pov **

Ellie squeezed in tight besides me… God it felt so amazing to be touched by her! "Wh-What? Are you doing?" I stuttered at her. I couldn't speak with her touching me like this. "I wanna try something with you?" She whispered back to me. Ellie and I have never had sex before. With a rush I was suddenly hard with the thought of doing the deed with Ellie. Then Ellie turned my face toward hers and kissed my lips softly. Just barely brushing my bottom lip with hers. "Is that alright Trigger?" She said shaking lightly she's probably nervous. "Def-definitely!" I stuttered again. God Damnit! Why am I so nervous? "Ok-"She started but I cut her off and rolled on top of her and kissed her hard. I needed to stop being so god damn nervous and help her out she's obviously more nervous than I am. Ellie's face was flushed and heated and we were both breathing heavily from my kiss. Ellie pulled my face back to hers and we started to kiss when I put my hand up her shirt. Tracing her stomach with my fingers, edging them closer and closer to her bra. When she whispered "Do it! Please Trigger?" My Ellie was absolutely pure perfection from god. I could tell because I tasted on her tongue, her neck, face and well just plan everywhere. That's when I slipped my figures under her bra…

** Ellie Pov**

Trigger kneaded my breasts under my bra and than removed it entirely. It felt amazing to be touched by him. A moan escaped my lips. It just felt so good that I slipped my fingers into his shirt also. Pushing it up as I slid my finger tips farther and farther up his marble stone chest. Trigger bit my lip and I was in ecstasy! But I still needed and wanted more. "Ellie!" Trigger moaned in my ear nibbling at it. "What? Trigger what?" I whispered muzzling my face in his messy hair. "I need more of YOU! I need all of you now!" He almost screamed. "It's like you read my mind…" I said in awe. I slipped my shirt over my head and taking my bra off. Then exposing my breast full on to him. Then I went for his all the same exposing his marble stone chest to me. He is the most beautiful! No no no no no… Trigger was GORGEOUS! NO! Damnit that still wasn't right. I am utterly lost for words for him. "That's why we're meant to be sweetheart." Trigger said strongly like he truly believed it him self.

**Trigger Pov **

"That's why we're meant to be sweetheart." I said strongly like I truly believed it my self. I realized in that moment that I did believe that. I was still on top when I started kissing down her neck. When the hunger woke up inside me. I sifted on top of her my one and only secret coming to haunt me. I knew why I always brought Chanel home. I always brought her home because she knew what I was and she wasn't afraid. She let me bite her over and over again time after time. I knew Ellie my Ellie would be afraid and she would run from my arms. I am fast enough to stop her just as I am strong enough also. But I would terrify her more if I did those things just to stop her and try as I might explain what's going on. I had to gain control before she saw my face and noticed the difference. I couldn't help it though I licked her neck right at the good vain that I wanted so badly to drink from. Ellie moaned just as my grip drew tighter with out my consent. I had to stop I couldn't do this to her. But me Trigger always in control me was losing my grip on my humanity. "Trigger? Is something wrong?" Ellie sounded alert and was trying to wriggle out of my grasp. Which was not helping her it was just bruising her even more. "Trigger?" My Ellie sounded startled. "Don't move!" I hissed. I could hear terror rising in her chest. My love was struggling even more to get her arms and body loose but I just couldn't let her go right this second unless I was going to go for that vain in her neck filled with her sweet mouth watering juicy blood. "Ellie, love don't panic give me a second we need to talk after that. Okay?" I said softly. I have to tell Bella I'm a VAMPIRE! I've hide it from her for so long that I don't know if I can tell my secret. Ugh! This is so frustrating… I've been a vampire since I was born but I didn't need blood everyday till I turned 21 years old and was fully initiated and my fangs grew complete.

**Ellie Pov**

"Trigger?" I whispered panic rising in my chest. "Don't move!" He hissed. The silence was scaring me when Trigger finally spoke. "Ellie, love don't panic give me a second. We need to talk. Okay?" Trigger said softly. Oh my god what's wrong with me? Was it me who set him off? I don't know what I did… I tried wiggling free but I couldn't he has a really good grip on me. "Trigger let go it hurts!" I said letting the pain into my voice. Trigger loosened his hold. I slipped my arms away and I brought my hands up to his face and moved it towards me. "Are you alright?" I asked curiously. "Yes I'm fine now… I'm sorry! I don't know what was wrong with me!" He said putting a hand on my cheek. Trigger was not being completely honest with me. I could tell. "Tell me what you're hiding from me? Please." I muttered not really meaning to say it. "I'm not hiding anything Ellie." Trigger whispered defensively. He lied again. "Yes you are! Trigger whatever it is you can tell I promise." I murmured. Trigger didn't say anything after that. "Is it me? Am I too ugly or fat for you?" I whispered not really wanting the answer.

**Trigger Pov **

"What! How- how could you ever think that my love?" I said almost screaming it. 'Tell her a little' voice whispered in my mind. But if I told Ellie she would run and then if I got her to listen I would have to tell her the workings of being a vampire. Like how the sun only hurts my vision or how I don't sparkle the Twilight Vamps. Also I could feel everything she's feeling if I had just one drop of her blood. I would have to show her my fangs. Tell her how when I drink blood from a creature it causes them intense sexual emotions and desires. Which I could still provide if I wanted. Do I really want to tell Ellie and sacrifice a chance that she would never want to be with me because of what I am? "Well look at me Trigger! I'm not that pretty and you're gorgeous. You could have anyone you want!" Ellie murmured. I was momentarily stunned. I grab her face between my hands and bend down my face to her ear and say "You are thee most beautiful, gorgeous, and intelligent creature I've ever met in my life." I made the worst choice of my life that moment. I guess I wasn't that in check of my body and the emotions coursing through me. In that mere slip of noticing, how close to the main vessel in her neck. Right when it bulged a thick rush of blood running through it. I Trigger Masen snapped and buried my fangs in Ellie Carson's vein. She screamed which dulled to a moan. Ah! The sweet nature of the way poor human's feel while their being drained of their blood. Ellie lays clinging to my body in a state of mind which of course is horniness. Little gasps of moans slipping from her lips.


End file.
